This study will examine the relative efficacy of mail and telephone survey methodologies. Substantively, the study estimates the noneconomic consequences of educational and occupational attainments, namely: authoritarianism, attitude toward change, intellectual flexibility, locus of control, alienation, and achievement satisfaction. Random assignment is made of 2400 respondents to three conditions: a telephone interview condition; a telephone-enumerated mail survey condition; and a self-enumerated mail survey condition. The latter two conditions provide opportunity to evaluate enumeration procedures designed to sample individuals (rather than households) in survey research.